


I Can Be Whatever You Want

by ProtegoEtServio (Ryuki)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Demons, LGBTQ, Non-binary character, Other, Pansexual Character, Tentative Romance, Urban Fantasy, awkward demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuki/pseuds/ProtegoEtServio
Summary: Tentative future multi-chapter; for now, one-shot.An interaction between Vera and the demon who resides in her apartment.





	I Can Be Whatever You Want

Vera slammed the door to her apartment, careless to Apartment 518 screaming at her to keep it down. She lobbed her purse across the entry hall with a cuss. Her stilettos careened after, clattering across the hardwood.

Swerving into the kitchen, her eye immediately caught on the creature atop her fridge. “Get down from there!”

“I worked really hard to get here!” The demon proclaimed and took another swig from a rather generous bottle of vodka, a pint of ice cream clutched in their lap.

She glared up at the blue-skinned demon, hands on her hips. They were unperturbed as they kicked their heels against the refrigerator, vodka bottle in their black-clawed hand and ice cream container in the other. They both knew human alcohol couldn’t get the demon fully sloshed.  
Vera crossed her arms and huffed, “Don’t make me get the holy spray bottle.”

Tahquiel pursed their lips, their void-black eyes narrowed. With a petulant hiss, the demon slunk off their humming throne. Vera snatched the bottle from Tahquiel’s hand and marched over to the sink, pouring the rest of the liquid down the pipes.  
“Who put a rosary up _your_ ass?”

“My date,” Vera replied loudly, over the dwindling glugs of the vodka.

“Oooh, kinky.” Tahquiel’s eyes lit up, a cockeyed grin curling at the corner of their lips. Pointed teeth pressed against their bottom lip as they smiled. They glided toward the dining table in the kitchen, sitting atop it.

“Not in the good way,” she growled. The woman grabbed the now empty bottle from the sink, escorting it to the recycle bin. She slammed the recyclable down, imagining it careening against her blind date’s head. Somehow, the bottle didn’t break.

Her roommate’s voice drifted through her rage, a shit-eating lilt to their words, “I take it your date when badly.”

“Don’t sound so pleased, Tahquiel,” Vera muttered as she leaned against the nearest counter. “I’m still not signing over my soul.”

Tahquiel gave a one shouldered shrug, dragging the spoon across the bottom of the pint. They put the utensil in their mouth, tongue licking every bit of sweetness from it. “What happened this time?”

Vera pursed her lips, wrinkling her nose at the memory. “He started spouting red pill rubbish.”

“Ouch.” They didn’t seem too upset by the revelation, turning their attention to scraping the last remains of ice cream from the corners of the pint box.

Annoyance flitted through Vera’s thoughts. Couldn’t the demon be the least bit compassionate after such a disappointing evening? She stormed over to the table, snatching the empty container from the demon’s lap. “Can you not eat out of the container, Tahq?”  
She flung the spoon into the sink, the clatter loud and jarring. A quick transit to the garbage can, a toss, a curse as the empty container bounced off the edge, and – finally – Vera shoved the container deep into the garbage.  
Vera glared down into the bin as she slammed down once more. In her mind’s eye, she saw a different sort of trash. A white man with a fash haircut, khaki shorts, and a white polo. All he was missing had been a red ball cap. Engrossed by her memories of her failed date, Vera didn’t hear Tahquiel creep up behind her. She roused as the weight of their hands fell to her shoulders, claw tips grazing the fabric of her top.

“You know, I can be whatever you’d like,” they whispered in her ear. Their warm breath tickled her neck, smelling of alcohol and sugar, sending a tingle down her spine. The offer had been repeated, quite a bit, over the last year after she had accidentally summoned the demon by drawing nonsense symbols – okay, there were a few pentacles - in a pan of spaghetti sauce. Tahquiel’s warmth soaked into her back, easing Vera’s tension. She could hear a smirk – that smirk – in their voice, “I could be an ex, an old crush, a celebrity, a fictional character. Anything you want.”

Anything she wanted… for the price of her soul. Tahquiel started to leave that bit out three months ago, after Kelly broke up with her. Vera turned, the demon’s hands drifted down to her hips, inciting heat wherever they touched. Their dark eyes bored down into her, that crooked grin on their lips. The demon’s efforts had been met with denial for the last year. Why would they expect be any different?

The blind date flickered through Vera’s mind. Nasty, thin-lipped, mean-eyed. Looking Tahquiel up and down, she vaguely wondered who was truly the demon of the two. At least they were trying to comfort her… in their own demonic, self-serving way. Or maybe that was wishful thinking on her part. When her gaze found their way back to those void-black eyes, confusion and curiosity dotted Tahquiel’s expression.

Something in Tahquiel’s face urged Vera to lean close, lips skirting the demon’s mouth. Her tongue wet the seam of her lips, feeling their eyes on her. Her voice dipped low and breathy, “You, Tahquiel.”

Their eyes widened, a stutter leaving their lips, “Wh-what?”

Vera smiled, her lips skirted southward, against the flesh of their neck with feather-light touches. As soon as the demon expelled a shuddering breath, the woman realized what she was doing. Her smile deflated, the heat bubbling in her going flat. Her gaze, blurred by mischief and fondness, finally focused on Tahquiel’s face, again. A small part of her noticed the wide-eye shock and slightly darker hue across their cheeks. Clearing her throat, Vera tried to ignore her own blush and salvage the situation. “You, Tahq, should get out of my way, so I can go to bed.”  
The demon blinked, brain still trying to make sense of the sudden shift. An auto-pilot switched on and they moved to the side. Vera’s curious look, as she squeezed passed them, finally roused conscious thought in the demon. Ignoring how the heat kissed across their cheeks, the demon grunted, “Good night, Vera.”

After Vera left the kitchen, Tahquiel remained. Frustration bubbled up in them. They had been a razor breadth from satisfaction! It had been three months since the demon realized they didn’t simply want her soul. _They wanted all of Vera._

And they didn’t know _what the fuck_ to do about it.


End file.
